Vengeance
by Sheilawisz
Summary: I have lived beside Edward for a thousand years, things have changed and humans are not harmless anymore...


Vengeance

Twilight fanfiction by Sheila Welkar

Disclaimer: This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

"First, humans had nothing to defend themselves but wooden spears and rocks. They were greatly endangered even by bears and wolves... Later, humans developed swords, arrows and bows. They became the dominant species of the planet. Centuries ago, bullets and guns were still useless against us. Time has passed since then... I have lived beside Edward for a thousand years. Humans now have searing laser weapons and energy shields. They are the hunters now... and we are their prey."

"We underestimated them..."

* * *

Green laser beams were coming from the shadows, many parts of the forest were in fire, it was a freezing night somewhere in Germany and there, running like a ghost between the fire and the trees, Jane decided to go for all or nothing.

She performed an impossible jump towards the humans, who were like fragile-looking figures wearing silver helmets and stylish black cloaks in the darkness...

Jane fell on the closest human ready to tear him to pieces, but then, a milisecond later, something that looked like a bubble of blue light came out of nowhere all around the hunter... it was impossible for Jane's mental powers to penetrate the shields, and this dreadful protection repelled her with a power far greater than a thousand times the strength of a vampire.

She was thrown far into the distance like a doll, both arms torn apart a second before a searing green laser came and burned her to ashes in screams of pain and grief...

"No!" screamed Aro, standing just a few paces away.

The Volturi and their decimated army of vampires were fighting their last against a large force of night hunters, it had been so far seven months of war... the humans had finally discovered the secret existence of the monsters, and now, realizing that they had been killing humans as food for thousands of years, they wanted nothing but Vengeance.

Dozens of vampires were being repelled and torn to pieces by the energy shields around the hunters, while others, terrified and trying to flee, would be hit by the lasers and burned like torches in the night...

They had tried many times to steal those weapons and learn how to use them, but the humans had been ready for that and their technology would only work for human hands. Their laser rifles were silvery and green, and the advanced sensors of their helmets would track the vampires everywhere and anywhere they tried to hide.

It was impossible to escape from the laser attacks, they would come at the speed of light...

Alec let out a howl of rage and attacked the advancing night hunters, only to get his hands broken by the shields and the rest of his body burned in a second by a laser attack. Marcus was hit next while trying to lead a vampire charge against the invincible humans, and Caius, who tried to attack by surprise falling from a tree, was split in half by a laser and then quickly burned to ashes like any common vampire.

"Retreat!" exclaimed Aro, now running through the forest with the twenty or so vampires of his guard that had survived the failed attack.

Lasers were coming from behind, the trees were falling in fire all around them, Aro looked back and then he saw a green light...

* * *

Alice screamed after this terrible vision, she was shaken and then, looking at Edward and Carlisle, she said with a broken voice:

"It's over" Alice muttered in pain "The Volturi are dead, the last of their forces have been annihilated! No more of our kind are left in Europe"

"We are losing the war everywhere" Carlisle admitted "They are exterminating us"

The Cullens were hiding in the deep darkness of a cavern somewhere in the Washington forests, they had escaped just in time, it was December... large vampire armies had been defeated in New York, San Francisco, Denver and Seattle, many small covens had been discovered and killed, the night hunters were advancing everywhere and it seemed that the humans were using satellite technology to track the vampires on any part of the planet.

Sometimes the green lasers would just come from the sky, satellites attacking and entire armies of vampires burning to ashes in the night...

"Let's surrender!" Esme whispered, standing right beside her husband "We have been vegetarians all this time! Maybe if they see that we have not been harming them, they may forgive and let us live in peace"

Carlisle and Esme were walking from one side to the other, Alice was sitting on a rock nearby, Rosalie and Emmett were barely visible in the shadows of the carven... the Cullens only had a few candles left to provide a flickering light, and Edward, hugging Bella with care, would just stare at the candle while his mind was racing and trying to find a way out.

"All those that have tried to negotiate are dead" Rosalie said.

The vampires had enjoyed a few victories in the war when they had attacked civilians, but now the night hunters were being recruited and equipped by the millions and there seemed to be no hope for the cold ones... they had believed for centuries that they were immortal, god-like, superior and invincible, but now Alice's visions were proof that they were being hunt and crushed like vermin everywhere.

Tanya, Kate and Garrett were hiding with the Cullens as well (they were the only vampires that had escaped, by sheer luck, from a deadly ambush up in Anchorage) and Alistair had joined them a few days ago, showing up all of a sudden and warning the Cullens just in time about a large force of night hunters that would arrive at Forks...

"Edward, what is going to happen to us now?" Bella whispered, looking up into his eyes "Maybe it's really the end..?"

"No matter what happens" he replied "We shall always remain together"

All of them were weakened by a prolonged lack of blood, they could not go out to hunt, their clothes were torn apart, they had lost all the benefits of their former lives in the cozy human world and they looked sad and miserable... they were living like animals now, and then Jasper showed up coming from the world outside of their refuge, carrying a dead mountain lion and dropping it on front of them all.

"It's all I could get" he said, an expression of fear gleaming in his eyes "The night hunters are all over the town looking for us! Sorry Bella, she couldn't make it"

Bella let out an awful howl of grief, Edward was silently furious, Rosalie and Emmett began drinking from the lion and Alice, after having another terrible vision, took a few seconds to recover and spoke to all of them:

"They know where we are" she sobbed "They are coming here"

"We are ready" Carlisle replied, and Edward looked into his eyes.

* * *

Thirty night hunters were running like shadows across the forest, the sensors of their helmets scanning the surroundings while their legs, equipped with biological technology, allowed them to run even faster than any vampire could ever achieve...

Their laser rifles were ready to attack, and meanwhile the Cullens and their few surviving friends, furious and cold, were charging as well across the forest in their way to the most desperate and perhaps the final battle of their long vampire lives.

It was the darkest of the night, both sides ran into a large meadow in the forest and charged against each other...

* * *

Jasper delivered a devastating punch just to get his arm shattered like glass, the energy shields were like always intact... Esme was repelled and set on fire by a laser a milisecond later, while Tanya and Kate, trying to attack a hunter at once, were split in half by lasers coming from left and right.

Alice was beheaded by a laser while Emmett lost both arms, Rosalie screaming so high when two lasers at once hit her and set her on fire like a torch in the night...

"Kill them all!" screamed the female captain of the hunters "NO MERCY!"

Alistair tried to run for it just to get hit by behind, Garrett was now burning and rolling out of control on the ground and Carlisle, charging furiously at the captain, was repelled and shattered to pieces by the devastating power of the shields.

Edward and Bella had escaped and were running far into the forest, the night hunters now heartlessly burning the remains of all the others...

"Two have escaped" said a deep voice coming from a helmet "These were the last vampires left in Washington! Shall we proceed?"

"Wait" the captain replied "We know where they are hiding! Let them think that they are safe, we shall seek them later and then..."

* * *

Days had passed since that night, humans were celebrating everywhere their victory and Edward and Bella, the last two vampires of the world, were hiding very deep inside the cavern and trying to convince each other that all had come to an end.

All the others were dead, their family and friends burned to ashes just before their eyes...

"We never thought that this could happen" Edward whispered, hugging Bella, kissing her hair and trying to comfort her "We never imagined, we have so underestimated their intelligence, their weapons, their technology..."

"I wish we have a soul after all" Bella replied "I wish that we could live again, together..."

Steps were coming deep into the cavern, the heavy boots of seven night hunters creeping slowly towards the last vampires of the world...

"They are coming" Edward said, and then a shadowy figure appeared a few paces from them.

"Edward..." Bella cried, and then came a green light...

The End!


End file.
